Love Detector
by axepen
Summary: Yang saat itu ia lihat, adalah lentera dan terdengar suara bel gerincing lembut. Yang di hadapannya, adalah 'dia' END
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE DETECTOR**

 **Rated T+; Luffy X Sanji; Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer; One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **...**

 **Tributed for** ** _Michantous_** **. Janji saya untuk mem-** ** _publish_** **Luffy X Sanji yang memiliki 4-5 chapter. Enjoy it! :D**

 **...**

 _Di jembatan merah bertiang biru tua..._

 _Kau akan menemukan sebuah lentera dengan bel kerincing emas..._

 _Di balik lentera tersebut,_

 _Ada sebuah legenda yang mengitarinya dan mengundang calon kekasih untuk datang..._

 _Kabarnya ketika bel bergemerincing dan lentera menyala dengan lembut,_

 _Dan ketika kau melihat ada orang di hadapanmu..._

 _Kau telah menemukan kekasihmu..._

 **Chapter 1. New Year**

 **...**

Sanji tersenyum ketika ia berhasil memasangkan kertas permohonannya di salah satu ranting yang lumayan tebal dan kuat. Rasa puas muncul dari desahannya yang kuat. Dia menatapi seluruh kertas-kertas permohonan yang sudah dipasangkan di ranting-ranting pohon tua tersebut. Rata-rata permohonan tersebut menuliskan supaya tahun ini jauh lebih baik lagi, lulus ujian perguruan tinggi, lulus ujian negara, mendapatkan pekerjaan bergaji tinggi, dan daging.

Apa?

Tunggu sebentar? Daging? Ya Tuhan... orang sebodoh mana yang menuliskan permohonan agar mendapatkan daging? Pasti dia hanyalah orang yang bodoh.

Sanji terus memandangi kertas bertuliskan 'DAGING!' tersebut, bahkan tulisannya sama amburadulnya dengan pola pikir penulisnya. Sanji mendecak di balik bibirnya yang tengah melumat ujung rokok. Asap kelabunya terkadang membuat orang menyingkir darinya, ditambah dengan tatapan kesal. Namun Sanji tidak mengacuhkannya. Dia terus melihat kertas tersebut, dan dia merasakan sesuatu membentur tubuhnya. Dia menoleh ke samping, raut wajahnya penasaran. Takut-takut kalau yang jatuh itu adalah seorang _lady_ yang sama sekali tidak boleh terluka. Dia melihat ke bawah, seorang laki-laki. Sanji mendecih.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" namun dia tetap saja mengulurkan tangannya ke arah anak tersebut. Mata birunya menangkap sosok tersebut.

Rambut hitamnya benar-benar terlihat lembut, tubuhnya tinggi namun tidak setinggi Sanji, kurus namun Sanji bisa merasakan ada otot ketika tangan itu menjamah tangannya.

Matanya nyaris tidak berkedip begitu melihat sosok tersebut di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Dia benar-benar memiliki mata yang paling besar dan berkilau. Manik onyx-nya sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan oleh segala hal... Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Maaf..._

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi,_

Dia tidak boleh mengingat itu. Kembali lagi dia menatap anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. Ada sebuah luka yang dijahit di bawah mata kirinya. Namun itu malah membuatnya terlihat begitu imut. Namun Sanji bisa merasakan maskulinitas dari auranya. Jelas-jelas dia bukan pria biasa. Terutama senyuman lebarnya tersebut.

Senyuman yang bisa selalu menular kepada semua orang. Sanji juga jadi ingin tersenyum.

"Maaf, ya. Xixixixixi..."

Bahkan suaranya juga begitu renyah dan enak didengar. Dan lagi, tawa itu. Sanji selalu ingin mendengar tawa itu.

NYUT...

Sanji mencubit pipinya.

Dia baru bertemu dengan anak yang tidak dikenal ini. Dan dia sudah merasakan sesuatu di jantungnya. Melihat tubuh itu, Sanji ingin memeluknya. Namun hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau dia jauh lebih ingin dipeluk. Sanji mencubit pipinya lagi. Jelas-jelas anak itu lebih muda daripada dia!

"Ah... tidak. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Namun anak itu hilang. Sanji mendengus kecewa. Namun dia bisa mendengar teriakan di ujung trotoar sana.

"DAGIIIING!"

Bulit keringat mengalir di kepala Sanji.

Hari ini dia sudah mengetahui siapa yang menuliskan permohonan konyol di kertas tersebut.

Sialnya, dia sudah mencintai orang tersebut.

Dalam pandangan pertama.

...

 **Phew... singkat. Namun tenang sajalah... saya enggak sebodoh itu membuat Fic yang terlalu pendek. Chapter yang satu ini khusus untuk prelude-nya aja. Chapter kedua-kelimanya pasti akan jauh lebih panjang, tunggu, ya... ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE DETECTOR**

 **Rated T+; Luffy X Sanji; Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer; One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **...**

 **Tributed for** ** _Michantous_** **. Janji saya untuk mem-** ** _publish_** **Luffy X Sanji yang memiliki 4-5 chapter. Enjoy it! :D**

 **Anda merasa janggal dengan kata-kata tersebut? Sebenarnya... Michan akan menemukannya di chapter depan ;)**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2. You Must Be Kidding Me...**

Kelas itu benar-benar berisik dan Sanji sama sekali tidak ingin masuk ke dalamnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sekeras mungkin. Rasa takut dan pedih menggelitik perutnya. Asam lambungnya naik begitu berhadapan dengan kelas ini. Bukan... dia sudah ketakutan begitu memasuki gerbang sekolah. Semua mata selalu menangkapnya, seolah-olah dia adalah seorang narapidana atau penjahat.

Ini semester pertama kelas tiganya, dan dia belum siap masuk ke kelas. Dia datang dua puluh menit setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Jantungnya berdegup keras begitu memasuki ruang loker –dimana semua mata menatapnya dengan **sinis** ** _,_** sesekali dia akan mendengar orang akan berbisik dengan nada mencemoohnya. Sambil mendengar, sambil berjalan, Sanji juga sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Tidak bisakah mereka semua melupakan semua itu?

Tidak bisakah?

 _Ini semua karena kamu..._

 _Kenapa kau begitu egois? Apa kau tidak lihat?_

 _Aku benci kau..._

Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu. Sanji mempercepat langkah kakinya dan berlari lebih kencang menuju kelasnya. Ketika dia sudah sampai di depan kelasnya, dia benar-benar tidak tenang mendengar suara canda tawa yang bergerilya di dalam. Dadanya terasa sakit lagi. Dapatkah dia melalui masa-masa kelas dua belas ini dengan lancar?

Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi lagi.

Kriekk...

"Oh!"

Sanji menengadahkan kepalanya. Lalu pupil matanya membesar.

"OH! ITU KAU!" teriak orang tersebut.

"Apa?" Sanji tidak mengerti.

Mengapa anak itu ada di dalam kelasnya? Bagaimana bisa anak yang lebih muda daripada dirinya bisa masuk ke dalam SMA ini?

Dan mengapa dia mengenakan dinas olahraga untuk guru?

Grogi mulai menggerogoti isi perutnya. Setelah beberapa kali memutar otaknya, akhirnya dia sadar kembali. Anak ini pasti gurunya.

Dan yang paling parahnya, wali kelasnya.

...

"Yak... namaku Monkey D. Luffy, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Aku mengajar kelas olahraga, jadi mudah bagi kalian untuk meminjam kunci ruang olahraga."

Satu kelas mulai tertawa. Lalu seorang gadis mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa yang paling anda sukai?" tanya gadis itu tersipu-sipu.

Guru itu nyengir.

"DAGING!"

Lalu satu kelas segera tertawa. Sanji terkekeh, setengah hati mencoba untuk merasa tidak terhibur. Dalam hati dia berusaha untuk melupakan perasaannya terhadap pria tersebut. pria yang dipikirnya berumur lima belas tahun yang ternyata berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Yah... setidaknya berbeda lima tahun dengan Sanji.

.

Dia masih bisa mengejarnya, bukan?

.

PLETAK!

.

Sanji mengetukkan ujung pensilnya yang tumpul ke kepalanya. Dia pasti salah. Mengapa dia harus menyukai pria itu?

Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi, bukan?

Fakta bahwa setahun lalu dia telah berpacaran dengan seorang guru di sekolah.

Dan hal itu menjadi insiden terbesar di sekolah, yang bahkan melebihi insiden kebakaran SMA ini. Guru tersebut dikeluarkan, dan Sanji selalu disalahkan akan hal tersebut –berhubung karena guru tersebut sangat populer di kalangan perempuan, dan pada akhirnya, Sanji selalu memendam kesalahan dan kekesalannya.

Kalau saja dia tidak bertemu dengan guru tersebut, hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Bukan...

Seharusnya dia tidak terlahir dari dulu.

Makanya beberapa hari setelah insiden tersebut, dia digencet, dan dia berniat bunuh diri. Memotong pergelangan tangannya yang tercinta.

"SANJIIII!"

Dia tersentak begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan sangat kuat. Dan matanya melotot begitu menyadari kalau gurunya tersebut sedang menyantap bekal makanannya, yang sudah capek-capek dibuatnya sendiri. Dia menelan ludahnya.

"A... apa yang _sensei_ lakukan?" tanyanya menahan kemarahannya. Cobalah lihat tata kramanya tersebut. Mengerikan.

" _Are?_ Apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang makan?" jawabnya dengan begitu polos. Sanji menggeplak dahinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu..." belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, gurunya tersebut sudah meletakkan bekal makanannya di atas meja. Kosong. Hanya bungkus pasta ikan dan _cup cake_ yang ada di dalamnya, beserta sumpit.

"INI SANGAT ENAK!" serunya dengan riang.

Semuanya tergelak, Sanji bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah sekarang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya orang-orang memuji masakannya, hanya saja... mengingat kalau Luffy merupakan pria yang disukainya, dan juga mengingat betapa bencinya orang-orang padanya sekarang.

"Sanji memang jago memasak, _sensei..._ "

Sanji menolehkan kepalanya. Sedikit terkejut dan senang melihat Nami memujinya juga.

"Ya, _sensei_ , Sanji-san bisa memasak apapun..."

Kali ini dari Vivi. Sanji tak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi. Ada dua orang yang memujinya, dan dia merasa kalau kedua orang itu tengah membelanya di pengadilan.

"Ya, dan dengan cara itu juga dia menggoda guru di sini..."

...

Nyut... Nyut... Nyut...

...  
"Oh, Tuhan..."

...

"SANJI!"

...

 _"_ _Kau bisa memasak apapun?"_

 _Sanji mengangguk, salah satu tangannya menggapai saringan metal, meniriskan air dari pasta, dan salah satu tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk saus pasta merah yang terlihat menggiurkan. Dia benar-benar fleksibel... semua pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakannya terasa begitu mudah walaupun sulit. Dia benar-benar terlihat telaten dalam kesibukannya. Seolah-olah dia berada dalam dunianya sendiri._

 _Namun bola mata birunya tidak mau melepaskan sosok yang sedang menontonnya seperti menonton film._

 _Dia menyunggingkan senyumnya._

 _"_ _Kau mau?"_

 _..._

Sanji mengedip-kedipkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali. Pandangan setiap pandangan mulai jelas dan dia berhasil melihat segala sesuatu di sana. Hidungnya kemudian aktif mengendus aroma yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Dia bangkit dari rebahannya, lalu menutup matanya erat-erat begitu menyadari pandangannya mengabur lagi dan kepalanya terasa ringan dan kembali berat.

Darah rendah.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar!"

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana suara tersebut berasal. Pria mungil yang merupakan adik kelasnya. Dia mengenalnya... _well_ , sesungguhnya seluruh penghuni sekolah mengenalinya karena keimutannya. Terutama rambut cokelat mudanya yang lembut tersebut.

"Sanji?" anak itu memiringkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya menggenggam papan berjalannya yang menjepit lembar-lembar data kesehatan.

"Ehm... ah... ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih... eh,"

"Chopper... namaku Tony Tony Chopper. Kau bisa memanggilku Chopper."

Sanji tersenyum, lalu dia menyibak selimut yang menyelimutinya. Tubuhnya lemas dan terasa seperti balon helium, dia merasa kalau dia bisa melayang di udara. Matanya terasa berat dan perutnya mual. Ini sudah bulan ketiga dia tidak merokok.

"Oh... jangan bergerak dulu. Kau kelelahan..." dengan tangkasnya anak mungil itu memapah Sanji yang nyaris jatuh ketika berdiri. Sanji menatapnya dengan lemas, wajahnya pucat, namun bibirnya memerah. Dia mengangguk lemah, lalu kembali duduk sambil dibantu Chopper.

Chopper kemudian duduk di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan serius.

"Jujur saja, Sanji. Sudah berapa hari kamu tidak tidur dan makan?"

Sanji hanya bisa diam saja mendengar pertanyaan serius dari Chopper. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan liurnya mengental. Rasanya dia benar-benar kehausan.

"Tidak tahu..."

Chopper menghela nafas.

"Aku memperkirakan kalau kau hanya makan sekali sehari saja. Itu juga kalau dipaksa ayahmu, bukan?" tanya Chopper mulai melembut.

Sanji menghela nafas kesal.

"Si tua bangka itu..."

"Tidak Sanji. Bukan ayahmu yang mengatakan kalau hanya makan sekali. Aku hanya memperkirakannya saja..."

Chopper terdiam sebentar. Bola mata hitamnya itu terlihat khawatir dan tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan Sanji yang terlihat ringkih itu.

"Kau tidak pernah tidur, 'kan?"

Sanji terdiam jauh lebih ke dasar kesadarannya. Kepalanya terlalu berat dan dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi. Mata birunya dan sekitarnya terlihat capek dan sedikit memerah.

"Aku..." dia mencoba menjawab, sesekali menelan ludahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..." jawabnya. Lalu dia melarikan pandangannya ke jemari tangannya yang sudah menggenggam erat selimut dan sprei kasur UKS.

"Tepatnya... aku tidak diizinkan tidur..."

Chopper sedikit bingung dengan jawaban tersebut. Namun dia mencoba untuk mendengarkan Sanji.

"Aku... tidak mengizinkan diriku tidur..."

"Semenjak seminggu yang lalu..."

 _Karena yang datang selalu mimpi buruk dan orang itu._

Pintu terbuka dan matanya semakin melebar dan dia merasa nyawanya kembali ke raganya.

"Sanji, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luffy, lalu dia berjalan ke arah pria berambut pirang tersebut. wajahnya terlihat khawatir walaupun tersamarkan wajahnya yang kekanakan tersebut.

Sanji mengangguk, begitu pula dengan Chopper.

"Hoh! Baguslah! Xixixixi... aku pikir kau kelaparan karena aku memakan bekalmu!" Luffy menunjukkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya di hadapan makhluk hidup tersebut. Sanji hanya tersenyum, bahkan nyaris mengekeh.

"Chopper, sudah jam berapa?" tanya Sanji.

"Oh, ya... em... sudah pukul sembilan malam, Sanji."

"APA?! DAN AKU TERUS TERTIDUR?" teriaknya histeris.

"Ya." Jawab Chopper dengan polosnya. "Aku tinggal disini bersama Dokterin, jadi tidak masalah bagiku membiarkanmu tidur di sekolah sampai jam berapapun." Jawab Chopper. Sanji menghela nafas.

"Lagipula aku tidak tega membangunkanmu dari tidurmu yang lelap itu. Aku jamin kau akan tertidur sampai pagi di rumah." Ujar Chopper.

"Ah... tapi aku tidak bisa pulang jam segini. Bus menuju rumahku sudah berhenti beroperasi tiga puluh menit yang lalu." Jawab Sanji risau, kemudian Luffy menepuk bahunya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu. Rumahmu ada dimana?" tanyanya dengan cengirannya yang lebar itu.

Sanji terdiam akan tanggapan Luffy. Tidak terlalu yakin dengan perkataan gurunya tersebut. Dilirknya kembali jam tangannya, tidak mungkin dia berjalan menuju rumahnya, rumahnya dengan sekolah sangat jauh, dan dia butuh waktu dua puluh menit berangkat dengan bus.

"Sungguh?" tanyanya. Luffy mengangguk.

"Aku tadi baru datang untuk membawakanmu jaketku, tapi aku rasa tidak perlu, ya?" Luffy mengeluarkan sebuah jaketnya dari dalam tasnya, namun dia nyengir dan segera mengembalikannya.

"HATCHIII!"

Luffy dan Sanji saling memandang.

"HATCHIII! HATCH!"

Luffy tersenyum, lalu memasangkan jaket itu di atas kepala Sanji.

"Yah... sepertinya aku tidak salah membawakannya,"

Luffy memperlebar cengirannya itu. Wajah Sanji memerah melihat betapa manisnya Luffy.

"Trims..." gumamnya.

...

Setidaknya Luffy memasangkan pemanas mobil sehingga Sanji tidak membeku. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah jalan, dan mengetahui kalau perjalanan ini akan segera berakhir. Luffy bukanlah tipe pengendara yang baik menurut Sanji. Dia sesekali mengendara dengan ugal-ugalan dan nyaris membuat jantung Sanji lompt-lompat sangking ketakutannya. Dia benar-benar pria yang tidak takut mati dalam kamus pria Sanji. Namun dia menyukai segala kepolosan dan kenekadan tersebut.

Hanya dengan melihat senyuman dan cengiran itu saja, Sanji bisa merasakan kenyamanan dalam dirinya.

"Ini rumahmu, Sanji?" tanya pria itu kemudian. Sanji menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk begitu menemukan papan nama BARATIE di sebuah gedung putih bergaya Perancis.

"KELUARGAMU PUNYA RESTORAN?!"

GUBRAK...

Sanji mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Tentu saja yang ada di pikiran gurunya kali ini hanyalah daging.

Sanji membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Lalu memandang ke arah Luffy yang ada di hadapannya. Masih tersenyum lebar mengalahkan kegelapan malam.

 _Dia tidak mungkin punya tempat untuk memikirkan aku..._

Deg...

Mengapa sekarang Luffy menatapnya dengan serius dan segera memeluknya?

Sanji ketakutan. Jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu keras dan dia takut kalau Luffy akan merasakan getaran di dadanya dan panas tubuhnya. Namun semua itu langsung lenyap begitu Luffy melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Sanji... apapun masalahmu, kau dapat menceritakannya padaku. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku adalah wali kelasmu? Setidaknya... jangan membuatku khawatir..."

Sanji menggigit bibirnya, dan cepat-cepat memasang senyum kosongnya.

"AH! Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kecapekan sed..."

"Dan aku tidak ingin seorangpun mengejekmu."

Sanji menelan ludahnya. Jadi Luffy sudah tahu segala masalahnya? Bagus...

"Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang mengenai dirimu karena hubunganmu dengan seorang guru. Bukankah wajar kalau sesama itu menyukai? Jadi aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Jadi Sanji... kau harusnya tahu..." cepat-cepat Luffy membisikkan sisanya ke dekat telinga Sanji.

Sanji merasakan kedewasaan dan kebijakan dari kata-kata Luffy. Dia merasa tubuhnya menghangat.

 _Kau harusnya tahu kalau masih banyak orang yang mencemaskanmu..._

 _..._

Udah deh, lanjut aja ke chapter 3, silakan ditunggu, ya XD... aku yakin itu akan makan waktu lama sekali, mengingat banyak kegiatan di sekolah dan luar sekolah.

Please, reviewnya, ya ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE DETECTOR**

 **Rated T+; Luffy X Sanji; Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer; One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **...**

For Michantous, maaf lama menunggu...

Huaaaaaaa! Maafin author! Baru sadar kalo semua yang author update itu error semua! Entah kenapa, author ga tau, tapi author perbaiki dah :)

For Puchou, well... ini dia yang baru. Silakan :) tebakanmu... akan dijawab disini kok! Langsung pula XD!

...

...

 **Chapter 3. Meet Him Again**

Sanji tidak bisa memastikan apa dia memang tidur atau tidak kemarin, kemarin dia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri di kamar bahkan ayahnya harus mendobrak pintu kamarnya itu dan membangunkannya secara paksa, maka dengan begitulah Sanji menemukan dirinya terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sudah berapa minggu ini dia tidak tidur, dan dia sangat bersyukur bisa tidur sepuas ini.

Dia meregangkan badannya, menerima hangatnya sinar matahari dengan senang hati, kemudian sepasang kaki jenjangnya itu berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah. Sepasang _speaker_ _earphone_ menjejal kedua telinganya, dia menikmati alunan lagu tersebut, terus mengiringinya menuju ruangan kelas.

"Sanji..."

Dia harusnya tidak bisa mendengar panggilan tersebut, namun dia bisa mendengarnya karena orang yang memanggilnya tersebut berada di hadapannya.

Dia menelan ludah. Wajahnya memucat.

Tubuh tinggi dengan kulit cokelat dan setiap badannya dipenuhi dengan otot-otot yang terlihat sekali selalu dilatih setiap saat. Mata kuning madu kecokelatannya yang tajam, tulang rahangnya yang tegas, dan rambut cepaknya yang hijau

"Kau..."

"Lama tak jumpa." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Tubuh Sanji terasa melayang. Ini tidak bagus. Ini tidak bagus. INI BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BAGUS!

Dengan sisa kesadaran yang ada, Sanji berjalan mundur dan berniat untuk lari keluar sekolah, namun langsung berhenti ketika dia menemui Luffy di hadapannya dengan sekotak takoyaki yang lagi dimakan.

"Sanji? Ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu pucat?" tanyanya.

Sanji terdiam. Tangannya sudah mengepal kuat-kuat di samping pinggulnya. Pupil matanya melebar-menyempit, seluruh kulitnya memucat, dan bibirnya benar-benar merah. Pandangan matanya awas kepada Luffy, hendak menyatakan 'dia disini' dan 'tolong aku'. Namun Luffy memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti, dan matanya melebar ketika menyadari sosok yang ada di belakang Sanji.

"OOOO! ZOROOO!"

Tubuh Sanji membeku di tempat. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh sedikit ke belakang, melihat kedua pria itu saling merangkul bahu satu sama lain. Hatinya berteriak heboh, jantung berdegup kencang. _Lari! Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?!_ Pikiran itu segera menyadarkannya dari alam ketidaksadaran yang hampir saja didalaminya terus.

Sanji melangkahkan satu kakinya, tapakannya terasa ringan, dia merasa seperti berjalan di atas kapas, dan pandangannya terasa cepat, semua orang terlihat berjalan begitu cepat. Sehingga dia akhirnya tersadar begitu Luffy bersorak memanggil namanya.

"OI! Sanji! Kau mau kemana?!" serunya, Sanji bisa membayangkan Luffy tengah bergelayutan di atas lengan Zoro. Sanji berusaha terlihat tidak mengacuhkan Luffy dan kembali berjalan.

"Oooo! Tunggu dulu! Kalian harus berkenal..." Luffy hendak menyeret Zoro ke arah Sanji, namun begitu dia melihat ke arah Sanji, dia menyadari tubuh Sanji gemetaran dengan lembut, dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Sanji berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua di halaman sekolah.

...

"Kau sudah mengenal Sanji sebelumnya, Zoro?" tanya Luffy sambil menyeruput teh hijau yang dibawakan petugas kantin, Makino. Zoro terdiam sebentar sebelum meminum teh yang tengah digoyang-goyangkannya.

"Ya... aku kenal..."

"Heee? Sejak kapan?" tanya Luffy mulai penasaran. Zoro menatap ke arah Luffy.

"Itu cerita lama... dan kurasa dia tidak mau membicarakannya padamu..."

Luffy tertegun.

"Zoro... aku tahu," ucapnya penuh dengan nada yang berhasil membuat pria itu membeku di tempat. Nada Luffy begitu misterius namun Zoro tahu kalau Luffy benar-benar mengetahui kejadiannya sekarang.

"Dia murid yang kau pacari itu, 'kan?"

...

BUAKH!

Sanji menendang dinding kamarnya kuat-kuat. Nafasnya tidak beraturan, rambutnya acak-acakan dan lengket karena keringat dan air mata, tubuhnya gemetaran penuh semangat dan amarah, namun sorot matanya menunjukkan dia sedang ketakutan dan frustasi. Diraihnya kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Merasa belum puas, Sanji segera membanting-bantingkan tubuhnya ke dinding, berharap ketakutan dan rasa sesaknya menghilang ditawar rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Air matanya membuncah kembali dan tubuhnya terseret ke bawah, lalu meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua pahanya.

Dia benar-benar tidak berharap pria itu datang kembali. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan kedatangannya dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin melihatnya.

Sekalipun jantungnya masih mampu berdebar hanya dengan melihat sosoknya.

Rasa capek dan ngantuk mulai menyelimuti Sanji, tidak peduli dengan keadaan dan sosoknya yang terlihat menyedihkan, dia hanya tertidur perlahan dan berharap semuanya segera berlalu.

...

Luffy bukannya orang yang suka campur dengan masalah orang, tapi jika itu melibatkan orang yang merupakan temannya dan orang yang ingin dilindunginya, maka semua masalah orang itu harus mampu dipecahkan dan diperbaikinya. Dan kali ini dia ingin melindungi dan memperbaiki Sanji.

Luffy sudah tahu sekarang kalau Zoro dan Sanji merupakan kedua tokoh yang menggemparkan sekolah pada semester sebelumnya sebelum kenaikan kelas. Namun Luffy belum mengetahui keseluruhan ceritanya, dia hanya mengetahui kalau Zoro dipecat dari jabatan seorang guru olahraga dan pembina klub kendo juga dikeluarkan dari sekolah, sedangkan Sanji diberi skors selama sebulan dengan paksaan dari sekolah untuk melakukan terapi dan rehabilitasi akan kelainan seksualnya.

Mendengar kata-kata Zoro kalau Sanji tidak akan menceritakannya pada Luffy hanya semakin membuat guru itu bersemangat memperbaiki dan mengenali Sanji.

Walau sudah lama, tapi Luffy masih mengingat sosok yang dilihat dan dijumpainya itu karena kecelakaan di tahun baru. Pertama kali yang dirasakan Luffy adalah... SESUATU. Yang pertama kali didapatinya adalah suara bariton lembut yang sedikit kekanakan, kemudian tangan yang berjemari ramping dengan kulit secantik buah persik, dan Luffy membeku dan tertawa kacau—salah tingkah ketika melihat wajah Sanji yang begitu cantik. Rambut pirangnya yang sepertinya sangat lembut, manik biru sebiru laut, bibir tipis yang sensual, alis lingkar-lingkar, dan corak merah yang terlihat di sepanjang pipi dan hidungnya karena dinginnya cuaca.

Luffy terdiam mengingat hal itu. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar.

Kemudian semakin berdebar lagi ketika dia mengingat sosok Sanji yang tersenyum.

Lalu jantungnya seperti akan meledak ketika dia mengingat sosok Sanji yang tertawa lepas.

Namun semuanya terasa hancur ketika mengingat ekspresi takut dan sosok lemah Sanji.

Luffy ingin melindunginya, memperbaikinya, mengenalinya..., dan memilikinya.

...

Luffy berjalan di sekitar pertokoan kue. Dia ingin membeli kue untuk Sanji walau dia takut malah dia sendiri yang akan memakannya. Ada beberapa jenis kue yang ingin diberikannya pada Sanji walaupun dia tidak tahu rasa dan jenis kue yang disukainya, namun entah beruntung atau emang suatu kebetulan, Luffy menangkap sosok Nami yang tengah berjalan bersama Vivi dan seorang wanita berambut hitam. Luffy kenal perempuan itu, dua hari yang lalu dia berkenalan dengannya tapi lupa dengan namanya. Kalau tidak salah... namanya Robin.

"HEEEEEI! NAMI, VIVI, ROBIIIIN!" teriaknya sambil melambaik-lambaikan tangannya ke atas, berhasil menarik perhatian ketiga wanita tersebut.

"Luffy sensei?" tanya Vivi keheranan mendapati gurunya berkeliaran di pertokoan kue.

"Aku beruntung bertemu kalian, xixixi... aku mau bertanya soal Sanji, nih!" serunya sambil menunjukkan deret giginya yang putih bersih.

Mendengar ucapan guru barunya tersebut, Nami menaikkan alisnya. Tidak yakin harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Dia tahu kalau Luffy pasti mengetahui masalah Sanji, tapi sedikit ragu jika Luffy ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang pribadi.

"Apa itu, sensei?" tanya Nami.

"Kalian 'kan teman dekat Sanji, aku mau bertanya tentang jenis kue kesukaan Sanji..." jawab Luffy yang entah kenapa langsung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Robin tersenyum.

"Berikan saja Sanji jenis kue yang polos seperti kastela, Luffy-san. Walau kau beri jenis kue lainpun, Sanji akan tetap senang," jawab Robin, mendengar hal tersebut, Luffy malah berpikir kembali.

"Menurut kalian, Nami? Vivi?" tanya Luffy.

"Naaah... aku tidak tahu, dia menghargai segala jenis makanan yang kau berikan nanti padanya. Tapi aku rasa kastela saja, karena kau berada di depan toko kastela." Jawab Nami.

"Vivi, Nami... kita harus pergi, atau Franky akan meninggalkan kita..." ajak Robin sambil melirik jam tangannya. Nami dan Vivi mengangguk.

"Kami duluan ya, sensei..."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE DETECTOR**

 **Rated T+; Luffy X Sanji; Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer; One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Chapter 4. Flash Me Your Past**

 **(Danger! Ini MATURE!)**

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu dan kuotanya untuk meninggalkan review kepada saya. Ternyata masih ada yang mau baca :)))

Teman saya ikut-ikutan ngedit ceritanya ni... jadi kalo ada kata-kata yang agak kagok, salahkan dia aja, ya. Dan... mungkin akan ada kata-kata yang sering kalian lontarkan di rumah saat baca ffn yaoi.

...

Kelas begitu ramai begitu sosok pria itu memasuki kelas mereka. Perempuan berteriak melengking, laki-laki hanya bisa meraung begitu melihat tubuh kekar tersebut. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya pukulan yang akan dilancarkan guru baru mereka tersebut ketika mereka melakukan kesalahan.

Sosoknya tersebut bagaikan sosok _devil_ di hadapan mereka. Dengan tubuh yang penuh otot—mereka bahkan yakin kalau jemari-jemari pria itu juga berotot- mata tajam berwarna kuning madu kecokelatan, rambut hijau yang abnormal tapi terkesan eksotik pada sosoknya tersebut, dan bekas luka di mata juga tiga anting yang bergelayutan di cuping telinganya.

"Nama saya Roronoa Zoro, mulai sekarang saya akan menjadi guru olahraga kalian karena guru kalian sebelumnya sudah dikeluarkan." Jawabnya dengan dingin, berhasil menusuk hati seluruh anak perempuan.

Para anak perempuan menatapi tubuhnya dengan nakal, sementara yang laki-laki menatap tubunya dengan ketakutan dan penuh harap untuk bisa seperti itu.

"Ada yang mau dipertanyakan?" tanyanya yang langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas bangku guru.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, yang bagi para perempuan terdengar seperti undangan untuk berdansa, maka hampir seluruh tangan mengacung tinggi.

Zoro mengernyit dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Karena inilah dia benci mengambil kelas yang penghuninya lebih banyak perempuan dibanding laki-laki. Dia mencari-cari sosok yang mungkin ingin bertanya mengenai hal yang waras, bukan mengenai apa tipe kesukaannya, apa makanan kesukaannya, atau lain-lain.

Kemudian dia menemukan sosok berambut oranye yang menatapnya dengan biasa dan mengangkat tangannya tidak setinggi perempuan genit lainnya. Zoro langsung menunjuknya.

"Yang berambut oranye... siapa namamu dan berikan pertanyaanmu." Ujar Zoro.

"Namaku Nami Merecitron. Berapa umur sensei dan apa keahlian sensei dalam olahraga?" balas Nami, yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan Zoro.

"Umurku dua puluh lima tahun, dan aku lebih ahli dalam berpedang dan kendo." Jawabnya datar, tidak memedulikan sorak sorai gadis-gadis yang menggila.

"Kau..." tunjuk Zoro pada gadis berambut biru panjang dan terkesan berkelas. Tipe yang kelihatannya lebih waras lagi.

"Nama saya Vivi Nefretari. Saya ingin mengetahui apa sensei sudah menikah? Soalnya anda sudah berumur dua puluhan." Jawab Vivi dengan sopan.

Zoro memangku dagunya dengan jempolnya. Sedikit risih dengan yang satu ini.

"Aku belum menikah."

Spontan sekelas langsung heboh dan dipenuhi teriakan tinggi. Langsung saja Zoro memukul meja agar mereka semua tenang. Dan ternyata berhasil.

"Dan aku tidak akan menikah." Jawabnya dingin.

Seisi kelas terdiam. Membisu.

"Ke... kenapa sensei?" tanya perempuan yang berambut hitam panjang dengan kacamata bergagang merah.

Zoro melirik ke arah perempuan itu, yang ternyata langsung berwajah merah. Berhasil membuat Zoro _sick_ alias muak.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan," jawabnya.

 _DIA GAY!_ Teriak seluruh siswa dan siswi dalam batin mereka.

Zoro menyeringai begitu melihat reaksi dari mereka semua. Ternyata mereka semua sangat kekanakan, mendengar hal seperti itu saja mereka sudah panik luar biasa. Dia bahkan ingin tertawa ketika melihat reaksi para siswa yang berwajah pucat karena penyataan tersebut.

 _Maaf maaf saja, ya... aku bahkan tidak tertarik dengan kalian semua. Siapa yang menginginkan pasangan kurus dan kekanakan seperti kalian?_ Ejeknya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalian semua akan kuabsen. Semua hadir?" tanya Zoro tanpa membacakan nama-nama di buku absensi.

"Semua ha... eh, Zoro Sensei! Sanji-san belum hadir." Jawab Vivi yang segera mengacungkan tangannya.

"Hah? Terlambat?" tanya Zoro.

"Iya sensei, tapi Sanji-san sudah mempunyai surat izin dari kepala sekolah untuk masalah tersebut." jawab Nami.

Zoro menggumam tidak jelas, lalu mengambil bolpennya dan mencentang setiap murid yang hadir. Tampaknya semua hadir, termasuk si Sanji yang katanya sudah memiliki izin tersebut.

KNOCK... KNOCK...

Semua mata langsung beralih ke arah pintu kelas. Mendapati sosok pria yang terlambat tersebut.

"Sensei, Sanji-san sudah datang." Ujar Vivi secara mendadak, berhasil membuat guru olahraga tersebut mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang dimaksud tersebut.

Dia tadinya berniat untuk menanyakan alasan mengapa dia terlambat, namun matanya terkunci dengan sosok berambut pirang tersebut.

Rambut pirang dengan bekas-bekas salju yang menyentuh setiap helai rambutnya itu terlihat sangat cantik.

Kulit sewarna susu berpadu persik yang sangat langka bagi Zoro.

Rona merah yang menyebar dari sisi pipi kiri sampai pipi kanan itu _too much adorableness_ bagi Zoro.

Bola mata biru sepadu samudera, sedingin kristal es, yang berhasil mengunci tatapan Zoro dengan tatapan anak tersebut.

Lalu dia tersenyum.

Senyum yang bagi Zoro terlalu manis dan perlu diabadikan lima ratus kali.

"Maaf kalau saya terlambat, sensei... eh... _marimo_?"

Zoro mendelik, langsung kembali dari surga ke neraka. Dia ini... baru bertemu dengan dia, sudah berani mengejeknya?

"Jaga mulutmu, _curlycue..._ "

Sanji mengekeh, lalu melepaskan syalnya yang tadinya menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya. Lalu dia membuka mantel hijau dongkernya, berhasil mengekspos tubuh yang Zoro tahu betul... menyimpan banyak otot, fleksibelitas, dan kekuatan, dia tidak bisa menyangka ada anak SMA yang sangat terbentuk seperti dia.

Balutan _sweater turtle neck_ berwarna _dusky white_ dengan _collar_ hitam itu sama sekali tidak membantunya melepas pandangan dan menghilangkan pemikirannya mengenai tubuh yang berada di balik balutan _sweater_ tersebut.

Dan celana _jeans legging_ yang membalut erat kedua kakinya yang ramping tersebut, berhasil menunjukkan _booty_ yang terlihat padat, bulat, dan empuk itu. Dia tipe yang sangat cocok untuk dilemparkan ke atas kasur, diserang, dan ditim... ya ampun Zoro... sadar nak.

Zoro mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, berpura-pura menyadari kalau itulah Sanji yang memiliki surat izin kepala sekolah.

"Duduklah ke tempatmu." Ujarnya.

"Terima kasih..." balas Sanji yang langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya yang ternyata... tepat di hadapan Zoro.

 _Kusooo..._ pikir Zoro yang langsung pucat pasi di bangkunya, kayak cewek yang baru dapet jatah bulanan *plak.

Kemudian, satu tangan teracung ke atas, berhasil menyadarkan Zoro dari tipuan pesona _aphrodite_ yang sedang menggigiti ujung pensil mekaniknya yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ya?" tanya Zoro.

"Pak, apa kita sudah boleh memulai pelajaran kita hari ini?" tanya Gin sambil mengacungkan lembar jadwal pembelajaran mereka.

Zoro menaikkan alisnya, lalu menyeringai. Dia ada ide menarik untuk mengetes seluruh murid-muridnya, dan dia yakin... tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa melewati tes ini.

"Baiklah... kita hari ini akan berenang." Jawabnya dengan datar.

"APAAAA!"

"Sensei! Ini gila! Ini, 'kan awal musim dingin, salju juga turun dengan derasnya. Pastinya akan sangat dingin, sensei!"

"Benar, sensei! Kami semua akan mati kedinginan!"

"Lagi pula sensei, apa sensei bisa melatih kami juga?"

Zoro menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan yang terakhir tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, kenapa? Meremehkanku, heh?" balas Zoro yang berhasil mengakibatan seluruh penghuni kelas terdiam.

"Kalian semua, ganti baju dan segera ke gedung renang."

...

Zoro tertawa di balik tembok gedung renang sekolah. Melihat murid-muridnya menyerang pojok ruangan sambil meringkuk berhasil membuatnya mengetahui kalau murid-muridnya itu tida bisa diandalkan. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang ganti pria, namun terdiam begitu mendengar suara di dalam.

"Sanji..., jadi... apa jawabanmu?"

Zoro terdiam. Dia kenal suara itu. Kalau tidak salah siswa yang menanyakannya tentang jadwal pembelajaran olahraga hari ini. berarti dia Gin. Gin dan Sanji? Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana?

"Eh... Gin, kita harus segera ke kolam. Si Zoro itu akan memarahi kita nantinya." Ujar Sanji, yang langsung membuat Zoro semakin penasaran tentang pembicaraan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang. Tapi... bisakah kau memberi jawabanmu setelah selesai berenang?" tanya Gin.

"Ya, nanti saja ya. Sekarang kita pergi ke kolam."

Mengetahui mereka sudah selesai bicara, Zoro segera masuk ke dalam toilet yang terpisah dari ruang ganti agar mereka tidak melihatnya.

...

"Uuggh... dingin sekali..."

"Sensei itu pasti sudah gila menyuruh kita berenang di cuaca sedingin ini..."

"Ooh... coba lihat, sepertinya badai mulai turun lagi."

"Semakin deras, ya..."

"Aku harap ibuku sehat-sehat saja."

"Ibumu sedang mengandung, 'kan?"

"I..."

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI! Saya bilang, 'kan berenang?!"

Seluruh siswa dan siswi berteriak heboh, tidak berani melawan guru baru mereka tersebut. ayolah, mereka bahkan tidak berani terkena sentilan dari tangan gurunya tersebut.

Zoro menyeringai lagi ketika melihat murid-muridnya menjerit setelah mencelupkan ujung kaki dan tangan mereka ke permukaan air.

 _Dasar payah, dasar lemah..._ *kayaknya pernah denger.

"SANJI! KAU AKAN MATI!"

"Biarkan saja dia..."

"TIDAK SANJIIII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Zoro segera menoleh ke arah keributan tersebut, lalu matanya terbelalak melihat sosok berambut pirang tersebut tengah bersiap-siap melompat ke arah kolam berenang.

Di sampingnya, sosok yang dikenal Zoro... Gin, tengah melakukan peregangan dan pemanasan juga.

"SANJI! KAMI TIDAK MAU KAU MATI!" teriak laki-laki yang berhidung panjang.

"HUAAAA... Sanji! Nanti kamu kena hypothermia... jangan... huhuhu..." desak anak berambut cokelat muda yang tengah memeluk erat lengan Sanji.

"Carrot... lepaskan aku, aku tidak akan mati." Ujar Sanji dengan ekspresi yang tampaknya sudah malas dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Hei, Sanji... bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Kalau kau menang, kita akan melakukannya lagi. kalau aku yang menang, kita tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Terbalik, bodoh..." ejek Sanji yang _sweatdrop_ mendengar pernyataan dari Gin.

"Mulai?"

"Ya..."

BYAR!

Zoro terkejut bukan main ketika melihat kedua pria itu langsung melompat dan melaju sekencang mungkin menuju ujung kolam yang Zoro tahu... 200 m kalau dihitung bolak-balik.

Melihat bagaimana mereka berdua berenang dengan kecepatan yang konstan alias tetap tapi cepat, Zoro bisa tahu kalau mereka berdua tidak memiliki kekuatan yang biasa bagi anak SMA.

Zoro terdiam ketika melihat mereka sudah berbalik arah, Sanji yang pertama kali berbalik, namun Zoro tahu kalau Gin memperlamban gerakannya. Dia tahu itu dari senyum Gin ketika akan berbalik arah.

Kemudian Zoro terdiam melihat sosok berambut pirang tersebut bangkit dari permukaan kolam dan memanjat dindingnya. Sosoknya yang benar-benar basah itu benar-benar terlihat menggoda. Zoro kemudian menyadari kalau Gin sudah sampai dan berjalan menghadapi Sanji yang ternyata langsung menendangnya di perut.

"KENAPA KAU MENGALAH, HAH?!"

Gin meringis, namun tersenyum ketika melihat Sanji mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghadapi dia.

"Karena aku masih menginginkannya, Sanji... semester depan kita akan memilih jurusan, 'kan? Setidaknya..."

"Walau pisahpun, kita tetap bisa melakukannya, bodoh!"

Gin tersenyum, lalu merangkul bahu Sanji... berhasil meningkatkan kecurigaan Zoro terhadap kedua pria tersebut, apalagi ketika dia melihat wajah Sanji mulai merona merah saat dipandangi Gin.

 _Mereka... aneh..._

...

Oke, jadi... kali ini rencana Zoro adalah ngumpet di dalam toilet yang berada di dalan ruang ganti untuk menguping pembicaraan kedua murid yang tengah dicurigainya sejak tadi. Hubungan mereka sangat mencurigakan, dan Zoro kayaknya benar-benar kepo deh tentang yang kayak ginian.

Semua murid sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan Zoro menyadari kalau hanya Sanji dan Gin yang tinggal di kolam berenang untuk terus berenang, dan saat itulah Zoro memiliki kesempatan mencari tempat untuk ngumpet.

BLAM...

Dan tampaknya kedua tersangka telah memasuki ruangan yang telah menjadi tempat negosiasi mereka.

"Jadi... bagaimana, Sanji?"

Zoro tidak bisa melihat apapun, sehingga dia membuka sedikit pintu toilet dan mendapati Sanji yang tengah berhadapan dengan Gin. Sanji tengah duduk di atas meja keramik untuk meletakkan tas, sedangkan Gin tengah menahannya dari kedua sisi.

"Ehm? Apa Gin?"

"Jawabanmu... apa kau... mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Gin.

Pernyataan itu langsung membuat Zoro terdiam membisu. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat Sanji mulai merona merah.

"Bu... bukannya aku tidak suka... tapi Gin,"

"Langsung jawabannya saja... kalau kau tolakpun Sanji, aku paham-paham saja, kok." Ujar Gin yang tampaknya pengertian.

"G... Gin... aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ayahku lakukan jika kita berpacaraan."

"Aku tahu... karena aku anak geng, 'kan?"

Zoro semakin memicingkan matanya saat melihat Sanji menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sekalipun dia menerima anak berandalan, dia tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk mendekatimu, ya..." Gin tersenyum setelah menghela nafas.

Jantung Zoro semakin cepat. Ini aneh... Si Alis Keriting... GAY?

...

"Huaaa... aku tidak menyangka jadi selebat ini." Sanji menggerutu sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya agar panas merambat ke tubuhnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas ke tanggkupan tangannya.

"Huuuh... Gin bahkan diseret ketuanya... padahal aku mau minta dia mengantarku..."

Sanji memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya, memandangi salju-salju yang berbondong-bondong menyerang tanah. Dia tersenyum. Dia jadi merindukan Perancis dan Swedia kalau melihat cuaca sedingin ini.

DIN! DIN!

Sanji terkesiap, spontan dia langsung melihat ke samping, ...terdapat mobil _sport_ mini hitam dengan strip hijau. Sanji memiringkan lehernya. Dia tidak ingat mempunyai pacar dengan mobil dengan warna seperti itu. Namun, Sanji tertegun begitu mendapati sosok berambut hijau keluar dari dalam mobil dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya dengan mantel abu-abu mess-nya.

"Kau butuh tumpangan?"

Sanji sedikit terkesiap, namun mengangguk ketika menyadari semakin derasnya salju turun. Dia kemudian mengikuti Zoro menuju mobilnya, namun sebelum dia membuka pintu, Zoro sudah keburu duluan membukakannya untuk Sanji. Sanji mengangguk, lalu masuk ke dalam.

Zoro kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memasang pemanas, lalu berbalik ke belakang, tempat Sanji duduk yang sedang menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya.

"Hei, rumahmu ada dimana?" tanya Zoro.

Sanji mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu melirik kembali ke ponselnya.

"Saya tidak yakin bisa pulang sekarang, sensei... ayah saya pergi ke luar kota baru saja."

Zoro terdiam seribu bahasa. Jadi... anak ini mau dikemanakan?

"Bisa tolong sensei antar saya ke rumah Vivi?" tanya Sanji.

Zoro mendelik. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Aku kira kau itu gay, Sanji..."

Sanji terbelalak, namun dengan segera langsung tenang dan tersenyum mengejek pada Zoro.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan anda lakukan, Zoro?" tanya Sanji sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arah gurunya tersebut.

Zoro menyeringai. Dipagutnya dagu Sanji dengan jemarinya dan mengelus-elus ujung dagunya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau apartemenku?"

...

Semua pakaian Sanji basah kuyup karena salju yang sudah mencair. Dia menggigil. Semenjak pemanas mobil Zoro dinyalakan, salju itu mulai mencair dan membasahi pakaiannya. Dia benar-benar ingin mengganti pakaiannya, dan dia berharap Zoro memiliki baju yang seukuran dengannya, sebab Zoro memiliki ukuran setengah kali lebih besar darinya.

"Oi, tidak ada yang seukuran denganmu." Ujar Zoro yang masih mengacak-acak isi lemarinya.

"Ada sweater? Kaus oblong? Celana training? Itu juga cukup!" seru Sanji yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kedinginan yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Ya, kalau itu semuanya aku ada. Nih," Zoro kemudian melemparkan sweater dan celana trainingnya kepada Sanji yang langsung menangkapnya, lalu mulai membuka pakaiannya.

Perlahan-lahan, Sanji melepaskan sweater _turtle neck_ -nya, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kaus dalamannya. Setelah kedua pakaian atasan itu dilepaskannya, dia kemudian memakai sweater putih Zoro.

Zoro sendiri, yang dari tadi menonton Sanji, senyam-senyum sendiri kaya orang oon gitu, cengar-cengir ketika Sanji melepaskan celana _jeans legging_ -nya dan memakai celana training biru tua miliknya.

"INI KEBESARAN!" Sanji berteriak begitu ia menyadari betapa longgarnya celana dan sweater itu di badannya. Yang benar saja si marimo ini! celana itu bahkan langsung turun setelah dinaikkan, tanpa tersangkut sedikitpun, sweaternya juga berhasil menunjukkan tulang selangka dan setengah dada bidang Sanji, juga lengan sweaternya kepanjangan.

"HUAHAHAHAHA!" Zoro tertawa, menurutnya, Sanji terlihat seperti anak TK yang berusaha memakai pakaian tentara atau polisi. Melihat reaksi gurunya tersebut, spontan Sanji merasa malu dan mukanya memanas yang langsung berubah menjadi merah.

"Oh! Kau tersipu! Merah banget! Huahahahaha!" tambah Zoro ketika dia melihat betapa merahnya wajah Sanji. Mendengar hal itu, segera Sanji menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Lalu, Sanji tiba-tiba merasa bahwa batang hidungnya terasa gatal tak tertahankan, yang kemudian, bersin.

"HYAAATSI!"

Zoro tertegun, menyadari kalau figur yang ada di hadapannya itu mulai memeluk diri sendiri sambil menggigil kedinginan. Zoro menyeringai.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya, alis keriting..."

"Apa?"

Namun, sebelum Sanji mengerti apa maksud gurunya tersebut, Zoro langsung melumat bibir merah mudah miliknya. Tersadar, mata Sanji terbelalak dan berusaha mendorong tubuh gurunya tersebut.

"Kenapa?" bisik Zoro dari balik lumatannya, dia masih melumat Sanji.

"Anda... eg... ingin melakukannya ehm... dengan saya?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan tubuhnya yang kemudian direbahkan ke atas sofa.

...

Semenjak itu, Zoro dan Sanji mulai menjalin hubungan rahasia. Zoro akan sengaja mengangkatnya sebagai asistennya dengan alasan dia kuat (?), sehingga tidak akan ada yang mencurigainya mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. Bisa barabe itu sekolah kalau mereka ketahuan pacaran. Pacaran antara guru dan murid saja sudah menggegerkan sekolah, apalagi ditambah dengan hubungan seksual sesama jenis.

Naasnya, Zoro dan Sanji ketahuan ketika Perona dan Porche memasuki kelas memasak dan mendapati mereka tengah bertukar saliva. Spontan. Perona berteriak dan Porche mengabadikan kejadian tersebut dan melaporkannya kepada kepala sekolah.

...

Lembar kertas itu seolah vonis kematian dari dokter bagi Sanji. Kepala sekolah mereka, dengan kesalnya menyatakan bahwa Sanji harus diberi skors paling sedikit sebulan dan wajib menjalani terapi dan rehabilitasi terhadap kelainan seksualnya tersebut. Zeff sendiri, yang merupakan orangtua Sanji, tidak memarahinya dan meminta Franky salah seorang temannya yang dapat diminta tolong, untuk membuat surat pernyataan rehabilitas palsu. Sanji penasaran mengapa Zeff melakukannya, dan itu dijawab Zeff bahwa mencintai seseorang bukanlah suatu kesalahan ataupun kelainan.

Seminggu sebelum masuk sekolah pada semester baru, Sanji ditelepon oleh Vivi, Nami, Robin, dan teman-temannya yang memang benar-benar teman, mereka menanyakan kabarnya dan bagaimana kehidupannya, semua itu cukup menyenangkan hati Sanji dan menghangatkan dirinya dari kedinginan dunia luar.

Suatu hari, Sanji bertanya-tanya pada Nami bagaimana kegiatan mereka di sekolah bersama Zoro, namun Nami dengan hati-hati mengatakan bahwa Zoro dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Nami juga meminta Sanji untuk tabah kalau dia ingin melihat-lihat isi percakapan di grup _chat_ kelas mereka. Nami mengatakan bahwa banyak yang menyalahkan Sanji, tapi Nami tahu kalau Sanji bisa melepaskan diri dari penyalahan diri tersebut.

...

"Kau mau makan?"

Sanji menggeleng. Kue kastela yang sudah disodorkan itu sama sekali tidak menggugah seleranya, sekali bencinyapun dia membuang makanan, dia tidak tertarik sedikitpun. Sementara itu, Luffy yang dari tadi duduk di hadapannya, hanya diam saja setelah mendengar kisah lampau Sanji dan Zoro. Sebelumnya, Luffy hanya ingin melihat keadaan Sanji saja, tapi ada seorang pria tua dengan kuis kepang dan kaki palsu memaksanya masuk ke kamar Sanji dan memintanya untuk membujuk Sanji makan.

Karena melihat Sanji menangis, Luffy-pun mengajaknya berbicara, mengenai pertemuannya dan bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua dimulai. Setelah itu, Sanji hanya diam. Dia tidak menggerakkan sedikitpun badannya, hanya memandang ke arah dinding kamarnya semata-mata sebagai sebuah pelarian.

Tentu saja Luffy tidak tahan melihatnya berlaku seperti itu.

Makanya, dia menarik bahu Sanji dan menghadapkan tubuh langsing itu ke hadapannya.

"Apa karena itu kau tidak mau melihatnya, Sanji?"

Walau tidak dijawab, tatapan kosong itu cukup memberikan jawaban kepada Luffy, sehingga dia pun tersenyum.

"Kalau kau berpikir Zoro akan menyalahkanmu karena kasus kalian itu, kau salah, Sanji..." tegasnya, namun cengiran lebarnya masih tergores di wajahnya.

Kali ini Sanji terlihat tertarik, dia memberikan tatapan penuh pertanyaan kepada Luffy sekarang.

"Soalnya, Zoro sangat mencintaimu. Mana mungkin kalau dia begitu mencintaimu, dia akan menyalahkan dirimu atas segalanya? Dia itu sudah dewasa, pemikirannya lebih luas..."

Kata-kata Luffy terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sanji.

"Dia... masih... mencintaiku?" tanyanya dengan lirih, dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Luffy.

"Walaupun aku ini sangat kotor?" Luffy menggeleng.

"Sanji, kau tidak kotor... kalau kau memang mencintai seseorang, maka hatimu lebih bersih daripada putih..."

Luffy menjamah kepala Sanji, mengusaknya dengan lembut.

"Zoro melarangku memberitahunya padamu, Sanji. Tapi, aku tidak tahan melihat kalian begini."

 _Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis terus... itu menghancurkan hatiku,_

"Pukul tiga sore ini dia akan pindah ke Kyoto," ujar Luffy, lalu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

"Kau mau mengucapkan perpisahan padanya?"

Sanji tidak menjawab, namun mendengar kata perpisahan itu, dia mengangguk. Luffy tersenyum, dia kemudian menyalakan ponselnya dan mencari nama Zoro di kontak-nya. Ponsel itu langsung dia sodorkan kepada Sanji yang menunduk, menatap lantai kamarnya.

 _"Halo Luffy?"_

Sanji terkesiap sebentar. Dia benar-benar rindu dengan suara itu.

 _"Luffy? Ada apa? Aku harus ke stasiun setengah jam lagi,"_

Sanji menelan ludahnya, disambarnya ponsel layar sentuh itu dari tangan Luffy, dan segera ditempelkannya ke telinganya.

"Zoro? Ini aku..."

Sanji bisa mendengar Zoro terkejut, tarikan nafasnya terdengar begitu keras.

 _"Sanji? Ini kau? Sungguh?"_

Walau melalui telepon, Sanji bisa membayangkan rasa senang dan kaget Zoro di kepalanya.

"Ya, ini aku... Kau mau ke Kyoto?"

Hening sebentar, namun Zoro langsung menjawabnya.

 _"Ya, aku akan mengurus dojo milik Pamanku,"_

 _Jangan pergi..._ desis Sanji dalam hati.

"Jangan pergi..." ujarnya dengan lirih.

Dia bisa mendengar Zoro mendesah nafasnya dengan lembut.

 _"Maunya begitu... tapi aku tidak bisa... kasihan Pamanku,"_

"Kumohon, ...jangan pergi,"

 _"Sanji..."_

"Aku merindukanmu..." kali ini Sanji menangis.

 _"Aku juga... aku sangat merindukanmu..._ "

"Jangan pergi..."

 _"Maaf..."_

Sanji kemudian mendengar Luffy mendengus kesal. Dia tidak sadar kalau Luffy menyalakan _speaker_ -nya.

 _"Kau mau pergi bersamaku?"_

Sanji terdiam. Air matanya berhenti mengalir. Dia menoleh ke arah Luffy, pria itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya dengan hawa yang begitu serius dan Sanji tidak bisa menebaknya.

 _Jangan pergi..._ batin Luffy.

"Pergilah Sanji, aku punya saudara yang membantu dirimu untuk pindah ke sekolahnya di Kyoto," cengir Luffy, namun Sanji bisa menangkap keterpaksaan di setiap sunggingannya.

Dia berat meninggalkan semuanya.

"Ya... aku mau,"

 _Ini lebih baik..._ pikir Luffy, mempertahankan cengirannya.

 _Aku senang kalau kau senang, walau rasanya sakit sekali..._

 **A/N: Kelamaan apdet... gomenasai minna... tenang aja... tetap LuSan kok,**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE DETECTOR**

 **Rated T+; Luffy X Sanji; Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer; One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **...**

 **Chapter 5. I Don't Think So...**

 **A/N: Belum berakhir... tumben cepat karena tanggal 11 sebelumnya ini saya ulang tahun... YAY! Jadi saya bagi-bagi berkah, nih *berkah apaan.**

 **Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir guys! Keep reading!**

 **...**

Dojo milik Koshiro bergabung dengan kuil. Karena itu, untuk membayar tagihan kursus berpedang, anak-anak harus membersihkan kuil dan dojo oleh mereka sendiri, sehingga orang tua juga senang, hemat, dan Koshiro terbantu. Kuilnya terlihat sederhana, namun besar dan begitu teduh. Itulah yang pertama kali dipikirkan Sanji ketika sudah sampai di hadapan gerbang kuil di kota Shimotsuki tersebut.

Sehabis menaiki seratus anak tangga dan memeras seluruh keringat di tubuhnya, Sanji langsung santai begitu sampai di kuil. Pikirannya untuk pulang ke Tokyo langsung hilang, karena dia suka dengan kuil ini dan perkataan Zeff sebelumnya. Dia termenung, mengingat apa kata Zeff saat dia berada di stasiun Shinkansen.

 _"Kalau kau kembali lagi, apalagi sambil menangis, aku jamin Si Kepala Kacang Kapri itu akan kukembalikan ke alam baka,_ eggplant _."_

 _Sanji tersenyum, lalu memeluk ayahnya tersebut._

 _"Ayah tidak marah, 'kan?" tanyanya masih memeluk. Dia mendengar ayahnya itu mendengus dengan kasar._

 _"Aku tidak marah. 'Kan aku sudah bilang, mencintai seseorang itu bukanlah hal yang salah dan bukan kelainan."_

 _Sanji kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengangkat tas kecilnya._

 _"Tapi Sanji, aku kurang yakin dengan pilihanmu yang kali ini..." ucap Zeff, diberikannya tatapan penuh keseriusan pada anaknya tersebut._

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, pastikan saja kapan kalian tunangan, supaya aku bisa mempersiapkan semua makanan untuk jamuannya. Kalau bisa sertakan cucuku nanti disana," elak Zeff, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Sanji._

 _"EH! Aku ini laki-laki! Da... dan..., aku dan Zoro? Be... bertunang... an? Pak Tua!"_

 _Zeff tertawa dengan keras, tidak memedulikan orang-orang memperhatikannya._

 _"Sudahlah! Pergi sekarang, lima menit lagi keretanya akan berangkat. Cari Si Kepala Kacang Kapri itu, mungkin dia salah tempat duduk,"_

 _..._

"Hoi, HOI! SANJI!"

Sanji gelagapan, lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata Zoro. Dia sudah mengenakan pakaian pelatihan dojonya, namun Sanji yakin dia mengenakannya hanya untuk membersihkan dojo saja dulu.

"Ya?" tanyanya.

"Kau kenapa? Melamun begitu?"

Sanji menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. Dia berdiri dan memgangkat tasnya.

"Jadi, aku tidur di kamar mana?"

...

 _Sementara itu di Tokyo..._

"SALAH! SALAH! OPER KE SINI!"

Nami yang tersadar segera berbalik dan melemparkan bola basket yang berada di kekuasaannya berpindah ke Vivi, dengan sigap gadis berambut biru itu menangkapnya dan berlari ke arah Tashigi yang sudah berada di dekat ring lawan.

"Tashigi! Tangkap!" seru Vivi.

Tashigi yang tengah dilemparkan bola terdiam, dia baru tersadar ketika bola itu tinggal beberapa centi di hadapannya, namun terlambat sudah. Jangankan mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkap, menghindar saja dia tidak. Akhirnya, bola itu melesat maju pantang mundur tepat di wajahnya. Kacamatanya terpental, begitupula pemiliknya.

" _BREAK! BREAK!"_

Dengan segera Luffy berlari ke arah tim putri dan memangku kepala Tashigi. Wajahnya merah dan jelas sekali tampak cetakan bola basket di wajahnya. Dengan segera Luffy menyuruh salah satu anak perempuan untuk mengambil botol air mineral, kemudian dia membasahi sapu tangan merahnya dan mengompres wajah Tashigi yang pedih dan sakit.

"Aduh... sakit sekali..." ringisnya pelan.

"Makanya, aku 'kan sudah bilang sih, Tashigi itu orangnya telmi, lelet pula. Dia lebih cocok masuk ke renang. Kalau begini, di pertandingan minggu depan, bisa-bisa dia terus kena bola." Ungkap Nami sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sudah, sudah... Tashigi enggak apa-apa kok. Dia hanya perlu ke UKS dan mengompres wajahnya dengan handuk basah. Setelah itu boleh main apapun, xixixixi," cengir Luffy yang langsung menggendong Tashigi.

"Kalian boleh lanjutkan permainannya, tapi jangan lewat jam olahraganya, lho..." ujar Luffy yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gedung olahraga, dan meninggalkan kumpulan anak-anak perempuan terdiam menyaksikan punggung tersebut menghilang.

"Pak Luffy... ternyata kuat ya, gak seperti yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya." Gumam Perona.

"Pak Luffy imut ya, manis, dan juga tersirat sifat _gentle_ -nya," tambah Porche yang tersipu-sipu.

"Iya, dia sering tertawa lagi, jadi enak diajak ngobrol." Timpal Vivi.

"Tapi belakangan ini dia seperti memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum..." ucap Nami.

"Setelah kepergian Sanji-san, ya?" tanya Shirahoshi.

Semua anak perempuan di sana terdiam, mereka duduk, tidak melanjutkan kegiatan olahraga mereka.

"Dibandingkan Pak Zoro, enakan Pak Luffy... humor tinggi dan serasa seumuran," celetuk Shirahoshi berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Gak dong! Enakan dan gantengan Pak Zoro. Sayang banget dia udah dipecat!" seru Perona tidak senang.

Tiba-tiba Porche juga ikutan menimpali Perona.

"Yup! Ini semua karena Sanji! Coba aja bayangin! Gara-gara Si Gay itu, Pak Zoro sampai harus dipecat. Huh! Kalau Sanji yang dikeluarkan sih enggak apa-apa, tapi ini malah hanya rehabilitasi! Aku yakin deh, Pak Luffy juga digod..."

Belum selesai dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah bola basket melesat kencang dan kuat ke muka Porche, mengakibatkan gadis itu terjungkal dan memegangi wajahnya. Dilepaskannya tangannya, ada darah, darah yang lumayan banyak. Porche gelap mata, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya bola tersebut, ternyata Nami. Dia bahkan memegang satu lagi bola untuk menembak wajahnya lagi.

"Apa-apaan kamu?!" teriak Porche, dia berniat melesat dan menerjang ke arah Nami, namun keburu ditahan oleh Vivi dan Rebecca.

"Aku? Aku hanya teman Sanji yang berusaha untuk menutup mulut wanita jalang yang berusaha menjelek-jelekkan Sanji di hadapan mataku," jawab Nami dengan nada yang sangat berbisa.

"Yang aku bilang itu tidak salah,'kan?! Dia memang gay, kok! Dia itu penggoda! Hanya bisa menggoda orang kemudian merusak orang itu! Kau bisa bayangkan enggak? Berapa banyak orang yang digodanya?! Umur enam belas tahun udah enggak perjaka! Bayangin aja! Dia itu tuh, udah kayak pela..."

"LANJUTKAN LAGI KALAU KAU INGIN AKU MELEMPARKAN BOLA INI KE WAJAHMU!" teriak Nami dengan keras, berhasil membuat semua anak perempuan itu terlonjak dan tidak berani memandang mata Nami, yang benar-benar terbakar oleh kemarahan.

Porche menggeram, namun anak geng itu menyeringai dan meludah, ada darah di ludahnya.

"Lakukan saja! Aku bisa melaporkanmu pada Kepala Sekolah Rayleigh!" teriaknya penuh kemenangan.

"DAN KAU PIKIR PAK RAYLEIGH AKAN MEMIHAKMU?! KAU PIKIR KALAU KAU MENYUMPAHI SANJI DENGAN SEMUA KATA-KATA ITU PAK RAYLEIGH AKAN MEMIHAKMU?! MIMPIMU TERLALU TINGGI!" teriak Nami, semua perempuan menelan ludah. Kalau sudah membahas sahabat-sahabat, Namilah salah satu orang yang berusaha untuk melindungi dan membalaskannya pada orang itu.

"MEMANG KENAPAAA? KAMU TAKUUUT~? Huahahahaha! Asal kamu tahu saja, ya... hanya menunjukkan bekas pukulan ini saja, aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi! Nami... Nami, kau terlalu melindungi temanmu itu,"

"Aku bisa saja mem- _posting_ semua kata-katamu tadi ke semua media sosial yang kupunya, Porche! Kau tahu, banyak orang yang membela para kaum LGBT sekarang ini, bisa-bisa kaulah orang yang akan ditahan akibat pelecehan nama dan harga diri mereka! Mereka masih punya harga diri dan patut dihargai! Perasaan cinta mereka bukanlah hal yang bisa kau tertawai!" seru Nami.

Porche tergelak.

"Lakukan saja! Kalau tidak ada bukti, bagaimana mungkin orang-orang perc..." Porche terdiam ketika dia melihat Shirahoshi mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku sudah merekamnya." Ucap Shirahosi dengan tegas, mengagetkan semua anak-anak itu, karena seingat mereka Shirahoshi adalah anak yang sangat penakut dan cengeng.

"Aku mungkin cengeng dan lemah, namun kalau kalian sudah menjelek-jelekkan temanku, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi!" seru Shirahoshi. Nami tersenyum. Shirahoshi benar-benar memberanikan dirinya, walaupun Nami bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Porche mendecih tidak senang.

"Ka... kalian mau sekali melakukan hal itu semua hanya untuk temanmu itu! Dia itu hanya pelacur—OORRGH!"

Bola basket melesat lagi, tepat di wajah lagi, berhasil menjungkalkan Porche lagi.

"Kan aku sudah bilang... lanjutkan kata-katamu itu kalau kau ingin aku melemparkan bola ini ke wajahmu..." gumam Nami dengan nada yang sangat mengancam.

...

Sudah enam bulan dia di sekolah ini... sudah tiga bulan semenjak kepergian Sanji.

Hidupnya terasa kosong karena dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan anak itu lagi. Anak yang pertama kali berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya dalam sekali pandang. Sejujurnya saja, Luffy ingin melarang Sanji pergi bersama dengan Zoro ke Kyoto, namun kalau melihat-lihatnya lagi, dia malah tidak tega melihat Sanji dan Zoro tersiksa karena harus berpisah.

Luffy memandang keluar jendela UKS, dipangkunya rahangnya dengan tangan kirinya, matanya terus mengamati pergerakan jatuhnya kristal-kristal es tersebut dari langit putih asap tersebut.

Ini sudah bulan Desember, tiga hari lagi tanggal dua puluh lima, sekolah akan diliburkan, murid-murid akan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga mereka.

Keluarga...

Luffy tersenyum. Dia tidak punya keluarga lagi, kalaupun ada, mereka terlalu jauh. Ayahnya adalah seorang ketua pelayaran, kakeknya tentara terlatih dan Luffy kabur darinya karena dia tidak mau jadi tentara, Sabo di Kyoto, dan dialah orang yang akan membantu Sanji bersekolah lagi, kemudian Ace... yang jaraknya terlalu jauh dari segala kota dan negara yang ada... surga.

Luffy mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia ingin punya keluarga, bersama dengan Sanji.

Dia bisa membayangkan rumah kayu krem minimalis dengan halaman hijau yang menyejukkan, anjing peliharaannya yang akan datang menyerangnya saat dia memasuki gerbang halaman dan mungucapkan 'Tadaima', kemudian... masuk ke dalam rumah, menuju dapur, dan menemui sosok berambut pirang yang tengah memunggunginya, memberikan akses penglihatan yang melebihi indahnya laut di Maldives, surai pirangnya melambai-lambai diterpa angin sepoi-sepoi, kemudian dia berbalik perlahan, sebuah senyum menyambut Luffy, membiarkan mata biru dan senyum termanis itu membuatnya melupakan rasa capek dari pekerjaan, dan membiarkan sosok itu mengatakan 'Kau mau makan apa?'

Mungkin Luffy juga akan mengadopsi beberapa anak-anak, supaya rumah mereka jauh lebih ramai dan merasakan rasanya mempunyai anak. Namun semuanya buyar.

Karena dia tersadar, Sanji miliknya Zoro.

...

Sanji memandangi kertas-kertas doa yang telah disediakan di atas meja. Setelah tahun baru, semua orang akan datang ke kuil ini dan menuliskan doa pengharapan mereka di kertas tersebut. Ingin lulus Ujian Nasional, ingin lulus masuk universitas ternama, ingin anaknya lahir dengan selamat, daging...

Sanji termenung sejenak, diusap-usapnya permukaan kertas doa tersebut dengan lembut, membuainya mengingat kejadian-kejadian tahun baru sebelumnya. Hampir setahun... dan dia baru bertemu Luffy pertengahan Agustus. Lalu dia menghabiskan tiga bulan di sekolah dan tiga bulan di kuil pamannya Zoro.

Sanji tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi... jujur saja... dia merasa semuanya hambar.

Hambar sekali.

"Hei, bantu aku menyapu jembatan merah disana..." tiba-tiba saja Zoro muncul di hadapan Sanji, tangannya memegang sapu lidi dan pengki penampung sampah, Sanji mengangguk, lalu ikut berjalan.

Mereka berjalan menuju bagian timur kuil, disana Sanji menemukan jembatan yang dibangun dengan bata merah dan tiangnya berlapiskan cat warna biru tua, di bawahnya terdapat sebuah kolam berisi ikan-ikan koi dan daun teratai yang menghiasi permukaan air jernihnya, di masing-masing ujung jembatan, terdapat pohon bunga kaca piring yang mulai mekar. Namun perhatian Sanji hanya tertarik pada satu hal saja, yaitu tiang yang berada di pertengahan jembatan, terdapat sebuah lentera dengan bel kerincing emas.

"Itu... untuk apa?" tanyanya menujuk lentera tersebut.

"Ah... itu... hanya sebuah penanda legenda saja." Jawab Zoro yang mulai menyapu jembatan.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sanji.

"Ada legenda di sini, yang menceritakan tentang sepasang kekasih yang saling bertemu di jembatan ini dan mereka menemui lentera disini menyala dan belnya bergemerincing, kemudian mereka hidup dengan bahagia selamanya." Jawab Zoro.

"Jadi..."

"Ya, akibatnya ada sebuah legenda di jembatan kuil ini. Jika kau berjalan menuju jembatan ini, kemudian bel terdengar bergemerincing, dan lentera menyala dengan lembut, juga bertemu seseorang di sisi lain jembatan, artinya kau telah menemukan kekasihmu..." jawab Zoro.

Sanji tersenyum tipis, "Legenda yang menarik dan romantis," timpalnya.

Sanji menyadari kalau Zoro tidak menyapu lagi, mereka terdiam di suasana yang begitu hening dan hanya suara dedaunan di pohon yang mengisi latar suasana mereka.

"Kau mau menunggu di sini, Sanji? Malam saat tahun baru?"

Sanji tersenyum. Dia seharusnya berdebar-debar, namun dia malah merasa kosong saja.

"Ya..."

Dia tersenyum, namun senyuman itu tidak memiliki arti apa-apa. Dia bertanya-tanya, kemanakah semua rasa yang dulu itu pergi?

...

...

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Luffy... setidaknya, kau harus mengutarakannya pada Sanji," rutuk Sabo sambil menuangkan sake ke cawan milik Luffy, yang kemudian ditarik Luffy dan ditenggak habis. Dia menghela nafas kuat-kuat, menikmati aroma manis sake yang memenuhi tenggorokannya dan menguar ke mulutnya.

Sabo mendengus. Dia sengaja datang dari Kyoto untuk melihat adiknya ini, meninggalkan sekolah yang tengah dipimpinnya untuk menggantikan ayahnya, Dragon yang tengah menjadi ketua pelayaran. Dia berharap akan disambut dengan senyum lebar adiknya tersebut, namun dia malah menemukan adiknya itu tengah merenungi sesuatu, benar-benar bukanlah tabiat Luffy yang sebiasanya.

Dari awal Luffy memperkenalkan Sanji saja, Sabo dapat mengetahui bahwa hati adiknya ini telah tertusuk panah cinta Cupid ke papan hati Psyche. Caranya mengatakan seperti apakah Sanji itu... Sabo seolah-olah mendengarkan bagaimana Luffy menceritakan tentang Shanks yang sangat dipuja-pujanya tersebut, penuh kekaguman... tapi bedanya, Luffy menceritakannya dengan penuh kasih sayang yang benar-benar membuncah dari dalam hatinya.

Oke... Sabo senang adiknya itu jatuh cinta.

Dia juga senang adiknya itu sekarang mendapatkan puber keduanya.

Dia senang adiknya itu telah menjadi pria sejati.

Namun dia benar-benar geram di saat dia mendengar pernyataan Luffy bahwa Sanji pergi bersama si Zoro itu, teman pertama Luffy semenjak SD. Bukannya Sabo tidak suka akan Zoro, namun jika dipikir-pikirnya lagi... Sabo sangat percaya bahwa Sanji akan jauh lebih bahagia bersama dengan Luffy dibandingkan Zoro. Karena Sabo sudah mengenal Zoro semenjak SD—dan dia sering diajak Luffy ke rumah—maka diapun sudah mengenali seperti apakah sifat dan tabiat seorang Zoro tersebut.

Zoro dari dulu mencintai Kuina.

Gadis kecil malang yang meninggal, tepat kepalanya jatuh di siku tangga.

Dia berusaha menggantikannya dengan Sanji.

Karena itu perasaannya dan pandangannya terhadap Sanji...

Hanyalah sekedar rasa suka dan pengganti semata...

Bukan perasaan cinta dan hal yang harus dilindungi, yang dimiliki Luffy pada Sanji.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya..." akhirnya, setelah bermenit-menit Luffy mendiamkan Sabo untuk memikirkan masalah percintaanya, Luffy berbicara juga.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Sabo.

"Sanji miliknya Zoro... aku tidak bisa memisahkan mereka..." gumamnya lirih.

 _Anak ini..._ pikir Sabo sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Lagipula Sanji jauh lebih senang bersamanya dibandingkan bersama denganku..." tambahnya perlahan.

 _Padahal dia orang yang pakar dalam menilai seseorang..._ kali ini Sabo mengusap-usap surai hitam adiknya itu, miris. _Tapi kalau sudah memasuki masalah Sanji, dia seolah-olah menjadi orang yang paling mudah ditipu..._

"Kalau Zoro dan Sanji sama-sama senang... aku juga senang..." akhirnya yang kemudian tertidur setelah efek dua botol besar sake datang menyerangnya.

 _Anak bodoh..._ Sabo kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Luffy dengan selimut yang berada di kasur yang dibelakanginya.

 _Aku yakin mereka tidak akan senang jika melihat kau berkelakuan seperti ini..._

...

...

PAGINYA...

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!"

"Sudah kuduga,"

"AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGAN DIA! SEKARAAAANG!"

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti, setidaknya kecilkan volume suaramu..."

"AKU—!"

"BE—RI—SIK!"

PLETAK!

Sabo menjitak kepala Luffy. Luffy-pun terkapar di atas tatami kamarnya, mulutnya komat-kamit tidak jelas. Sabo menggerutu, diliriknya seluruh kamar tersebut. Dua titik muntahan. Menjijikkan... karena inilah kenapa Sabo tidak suka mengurus orang mabuk. Namun dia sedikit heran... biasanya Luffy mampu menenggak empat botol sake tanpa muntah dan hanya sedikit mabuk. Ya, tak terduga bahwa Luffy merupakan orang yang _heavyweight_ terhadap minuman beralkohol, tak dapat ditebak dari sosoknya tersebut. Kalau dia mabuk cepat dan bahkan muntah, dapat dipastikan ada seseorang yang penting di dalam hidupnya menjadi alasannya untuk minum. Dasar Luffy, dia benar-benar masih anak-anak.

"Aku ingin ketemu dia—"

"Siapa?" tanya Sabo.

"Aku... ingin—hik—ketemu Saaa...njiii,"

Sabo menyeringai.

Dia berjanji pada Ace kalau dia akan melindungi Luffy. Karena itu, dia bisa melakukannya sekarang ini. Diliriknya lembar tiket yang berada di saku celananya tersebut, seringainya makin melebar... ketika ponselnya bergetar... ada nama yang sangat dikenalnya, tertera di layar kaca tersebut.

"Hoi, Luffy. Dengar, ya... aku punya tiket..." goda Sabo.

"Aku enggak pengen nonton fiiillleeem... hik!" potong Luffy.

"Hehehe, bukan... bukan... Hei, Luffy!" lanjut Sabo yang secepatnya menyadarkan adiknya yang nyaris tertidur tersebut. Spontan saja, adiknya itu terbangun dengan matanya yang masih merem-melek.

"Apa kau yakin... tidak mau merebut Sanji?"

"Aku bukannya enggak mau... hanya saja aku tidak bisa..."

Sabo tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau Zoro mengizinkanmu?" tanyanya.

Luffy menatap Sabo dengan tajam, berhasil membuat abangnya tergidik ngeri.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

Sabo tersenyum lembut, diulurkannya ponselnya kepada Luffy yang terkejut membaca nama pemanggil tersebut. Dengan segera Luffy menggeser tanda penjawab.

"Zoro?"

 _"Hei, Luffy..."_

"Ada apa?"

 _"Apa kau tahu legenda jembatan dan lentera gemerincing?"_

To Be Continued...

 ** _A/N; Guahahahaha... to Michantou; sabar... Sanjinya tetap sama Luffy kok..._**

 ** _Iye... saya kejam baget ya, ga kapelin Gin sama Sanji... Yah, tapi aku seringnya ngayalin mereka sebagai abang adek... Zoro ternyata hanya mengantikan Kuina dengan Sanji... apa-apaan saya, tapi pas banget, 'kan? Kadang-kadang aku mikirin plot kayak gitu. Zoro hanya nganggap Sanji sebagai pengganti._**

 ** _Tenang aja, ya... LuSan kok... LuSaaaan... huhahaha_**

 ** _Tinggal Satu chapter lagi, atuh?_**

 ** _Draftnya udah ada setengah, nih... hihihihi._**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE DETECTOR**

 **Rated T+; Luffy X Sanji; Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer; One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

 **...**

 **Chapter 6. MEAT YOU AGAIN**

 **...**

Keping-kepingan lembut kristal es jatuh ke permukaan tanah, menutupi dan memenuhi permukaan cokelat menjadi putih suci. Pasangan-pasangan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota sambil bergandengan tangan. Sanji tersenyum melihat salju-salju yang berjatuhan tersebut, namun dengan segera dia berlari sambil membawa belanjaannya tadi. Makan malam untuk malam tahun baru kali ini harus sempurna.

Dia sudah membeli sekantung roti Perancis, tepung dan sedikit gelatin untuk membuat soba dan tak lupa kaldu untuk supnya. Tomat, tomat ceri, seledri, apel, timun, dan yogurt untuk salada, sake dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi kesukaan Zoro, dan kue jamuan teh yang sengaja dipesannya dari Pak Tua Zeff.

Dia kemudian membuka pintu belakang dojo yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur. Senyumnya yang sebelumnya kembang, kini menipis begitu meletakkan semua bahan-bahan makanannya di atas meja. Setiap dia datang ke dapur, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyambutnya, berbeda sekali dengan di Baratie. Banyak yang sangat dirindukannya... Carne dan Patty, dua bajingan tua... staff-staff kebersihan dan bahan-bahan masakan... dan Pak Tua Bangka Zeff.

Ingin sekali dia pulang beberapa hari untuk bisa mendengar ejekan dan keributan yang mereka lakukan di Baratie.

Tapi jangankan berkunjung... menelepon saja dia tidak berani.

Dia tidak mau Zoro merasa jengah dan berpikir kalau dia tidak betah berada di Kyoto bersama dengannya. Karena itulah Sanji tidak berani untuk melakukannya. Lebih baik dia memasak sekarang juga supaya Koshiro, Zoro, dan murid-murid dojo bisa makan lebih cepat. Dengan segera Sanji membuka bungkusan plastik berisi daging sapi tersegar.

Dia terdiam sejenak.

Pikirannya melayang-layang ke bayangan pria berambut awutan sehitam bulu gagak dengan codet jahit dua di bawah mata kiri dan cengiran lebar yang selalu menghiasi rupanya yang terlalu polos tersebut. Luffy, wali kelasnya, sang pecinta daging, dan orang yang menyemangati Sanji.

Sanji tahu, kalau sebenarnya dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi terhadap Zoro. Dan dia juga tahu, kalau Lufy dengan terpaksa menyetujui keinginannya yang terlalu kekanakan tersebut.

Dia tersenyum culas pada dirinya sendiri, menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya tersebut.

...

Anak-anak dojo dengan lahapnya menghabiskan jatah makan malam mereka. Hari ini mereka—yang tidak berlibur ke luar kota—pulang lebih cepat untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan keluarga mereka. Setelah makanan mereka habis, mereka segera pamit terhadap Koshiro, Zoro, juga Sanji. Senyuman dan tawa lebar mereka sudah lumayan membuat rasa kesepian dan hampa di dalam Sanji menutup. Setelah semua anak keluar, Sanji segera membereskan semua peralatan makan mereka dan langsung mencuci semuanya.

Sambil menyabuni semua piring dan semua alat makan, dia termenung sebentar. Biasanya, di Baratie, dia mencuci piring sambil tertawa dan berteriak bersama dengan staff dan koki di Baratie. Namun sekarang, dia sedang mencuci semua peralatan makan tersebut sendirian. Tidak ada suara apapun selain air mengalir dan denting peralatan makan yang saling beradu. Tanpa dia sadari, Zoro sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Kau jadi datang?"

PRAK

"ASTAGA!" teriak Sanji. Sendok yang baru saja dia bilas jadi jatuh. Dia kemudian berbalik dan menemukan Zoro tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, uap-uap panas air masih menyesap keluar dari setiap pori-pori badannya.

"Apa-apaan!" seru Sanji, sendok tadi dipakainya untuk mengetok kening Zoro. Namun, bukannya melawan ataupun membalas mengejek, Zoro hanya diam saja dan memberikan tatapan serius terhadap Sanji.

"Kau jadi datang?"

Sanji diam.

Tiga kata itu cukup mensleting kedua bibirnya yang saling berseberangan.

Niat untuk membalas diganti keheningan yang mencekam.

"Kenapa?" Sanji berbalik, lalu membilas kembali semua peralatan makan tersebut.

"Sanji..."

Zoro hanya memanggil namanya, Sanji bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga akan terjadi.

"Ada apa?"

Sanji yakin, dia bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Zoro kepadanya...

"Mulai besok, tolong kembalilah ke Tokyo."

Dan dia benar.

.

.

.

Kembang api warna-warni sewarna neon menghiasi dan memenuhi langit malam. Gemuruh ledak memenuhi tempat. Aroma mesiu dan gosong memenuhi udara. Orang-orang memenuhi kota. Tatapan mereka terarah ke atas sana, menikmati pancar cahaya yang menyilaukan dan memercik ke kornea mata mereka.

Sani berharap dia bisa menikmati semua itu.

Ya, dia melihat ledak-ledak bunga api tersebut.

Namun dia tidak bisa menikmatinya.

Hari ini tidak ada kereta yang beroperasi, semuanya akan dimulai besok, jadi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang ini hnyalah menunggu datangnya jarum jam panjang dan pendek di angka dua belas bundaran jam.

Dia memandang ke bawah.

Pantulan dirinya yang berbalut yukata biru verditer yang pucat menghiasi dan bergelombang di atas permukaan air kolam yang tidak pernah terdiam sedikitpun. Getaran demi getaran yang dia hasilkan dari setiap tapakan kaki mengakibatkan permukaannya bergetar pula, memberikan guratan-guratan bundar lembut di sana.

Walau Zoro tidak datang, dia tetap saja datang ke belakang kuil dan mengarah kolam berjembatan yang telah diceritakan oleh Zoro.

Dia tersenyum.

Setidaknya, disini dia bisa menangis sepuasnya.

"Hiks..."

Air mata yang sedari dulu dia tahan, mulai pecah, lalu mengalir dengan perlahan di permukaan pipinya yang seputih susu tersebut.

Lensa biru laut yang terpatri di matanya mulai bergetar kencang dan menjatuhkan lagi dan lagi tetes air mat ayang panas tersebut ke pipinya. Namun dia tetap melangkah di atas jembatan.

Semua tempat dipenuhi tangisnya.

Dan gema lonceng.

Lonceng tahun baru.

Tahun baru.

Awal tahun yang diawali dengan tangisnya, membuang semua pilu dalam hati.

Kemudian suara gemerincing.

Yang entah mengapa membungkam seluruh suara guruh-gemuruh di alir udara yang tidak terbatas.

Sanji tidak percaya.

Walau matanya tertutupi genangan air panas yang perih, dan membayang-buramkan seluruh tempat, dia masih bisa melihatnya.

Lilin yang menyala dengan perlahan.

Bara kecil yang mampu menerangi seluruh mata.

Bahkan hatimu yang gulita.

Bara itu menghilang dalam balik selimut merah.

Sanji menghentikan isak tangisnya.

Orang itu...

Tidak mungkin...

Dia tidak mungkin berada di tempat ini...

Tidak

.

Mungkin

.

"Sanji..."

Kemudian tangispun kalah dengan senyumnya yang semakin melebar.

"Kau..." bisiknya. Pelan, namun pria yang berada di seberang sana mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas, sebab suaranya tersebut adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu membawakan dirinya pada Sanji.

Pria itu memberikan senyumnya, yang semakin lama semakin lebar dan merobek senyum tersebut. Memberikan cengir lebar dan tawa pelan terhadap Sanji.

"Aku datang,"

Sanji tahu.

Karena itulah dia mulai tersenyum.

Senyuman terlebar yang tidak pernah dia berikan kepada siapapun, kecuali Luffy.

Ya, kecuali Luffy.

Tentu saja...

Bukan begitu?

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N: Sengaja dipendekin sangking malesnya menggerakkan jari dan mulai mengetik. Guhehehehe.**


End file.
